broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Guillotine
'''Guillotine '''is a brown Earth Pony in Equestria and a human in Canterlot High. Description Guillotine is a light brown skin human with dark brown hair, in a long mohawk that flops to one side. He often shows up to school with a different color of hair each week. In Equestria, Guillotine takes the form of an Earth Pony. Guillotine has a tattoo of a snake on his left arm. This tattoo does not show in pony form however, he has a scar on his neck. His Cutie Mark is a red face with X's for eyes. Guillotine is an odd one. He's quite intimidating upon first glance and he more curtainly is. However Guillotine is loyal to his friends, even to the point of being somewhat over protective of them. He'll go out of the way to ensure his friends are happy and save, even at the coast of his own happiness and safety. Guillotine has a morbid sense of humor as well. He's generally quiet around large groups, however he can be heard muttering odd and deranged things, most often to get an reaction from others around him. History His origins are unknown but he claims to be from a large family. He also has a dislikes for snakes and is afraid of birds of prey. Guillotine traveled to Ponyville and discovered the Evergreen in the Everfree Forest. He discovered he could travel to another planet that seem fimilar to him yet different. There he would take on the form of a human, something he knew from a long time ago. Guillotine started to attend Canterlot High loosely and usually has a different color hair every week. While bakc in Equestria, Guillotine attended the Ponyville X Festival. There he quickly became friends with Catnip and Trance for their same interest in music. He told them about his world and convinced them to go see his world on the other side of the Evergreen. Later in Canterlot High Catnip befriended Chocolate Chip and Peanut Butter, Spritz and Chase Aphtar. Guillotine claimed them as his friends too. During her time in Trance, Catnip and Guillotine started having adventures with their humans friends. One day while at Canterlot High, a group of Changelings from Equestria came to the high school. They started feeding off of the human student and to prevent the Changelings from spreading, Seatao created a force field around the campus and created a shadowly world within the school's walls. Gallery Pictures of Guillotine. Guillotine White.png|White Guillotine Red.png|Red Guillotine Orange.png|Orange Guillotine Green.png|Green Guillotine Black.png|Black Guillotine.png|Original Guillotine Pony.png|Pony Form Trivia *Guillotine is a type of exacution machine. *Guillotine started off as a meerkat character. *Both Guillotine and Catnip were born as meerkats then were incarnated into ponies after they died. Both elude to this by having meerkat tendancies and a fear of birds of prey. *Guillotine's snake tattoo marks how he died from his previous life as a meerkat and still carries the scar from his fight with a deadly cape cobra. Category:Ivory members Category:Earth Pony ponies Category:Human characters Category:Equestria Girls characters